Edad secreta
by Lightscales15
Summary: Todo parece ir bien entre los vengadores, no hay problemas entre ellos, aparte de unas pocas discrepancias... hasta que descubren que uno de los suyos ha guardado un secreto muy grande... ¿Que sera ese secreto? Y ¿Como van a reaccionar ellos? Sin pairings
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Sé que debería estar escribiendo la actualización de mis otras historias pero esta historia me golpeo tanto la cabeza que me hizo un chichón. Tengo que darle el credito de la idea original a LaylaBinx, que es una magnifica escritora, y aunque yo no comparto su gusto por el slash, ella escribe cosas hermosas que son dignas de leerse y que no tienen nada que ver con este genero. Espero que les guste.**

Era un día… pues relativamente tranquilo en Nueva York. No había ningún maniaco tratando de conquistar el mundo ni un agujero dimensional echando horribles extraterrestres. Así que aparte de los robos y atracos normales de una ciudad de ese tamaño, se podía considerar que era un día pacifico.

Excepto por la pequeña pelea que había en la sala de entretenimiento de la Torre de los Vengadores.

-¡Dámelo Natasha!-

-¡Jamás Barton!-

-¡Suéltalo ahora mismo Viuda!-

-¡Ni en tus sueños Stark!-

¿Cuál era el objeto de disputa? ¿Un archivo ultrasecreto? ¿Una bomba?...

¡No! Era el control de la televisión. Estaban tan aburridos que decidieron ponerse a ver una película. Pero las discrepancias sobre qué película podían mirar no tardaron en aparecer. Bruce había decidido retirarse cuando empezó la pelea, pues no quería ningún accidente relacionado con algo verde y grande. Thor no sabía de qué cosa estaban hablando así que mejor se quedó callado y se fue con el doctor. Y Steve por su parte, lo habían llamado para que fuera a una misión en algún punto perdido de Europa, así que lo más seguro es que no fuera a regresar hasta dentro de varias horas.

-¡Dámelo!- gritó Clint mientras apuntaba una pistola de pintura, que habían sacado de quien sabe dónde. Se agachó atrás de un sillón justo a tiempo para evitar una bala de pintura justo encima de su cabeza- Tomare eso como un no- masculló antes de levantarse y disparar.

De repente sintió un golpe por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Tony apuntándole

-¡El control es mío Barton!- Iban a seguir peleando pero alguien abrió la puerta. Los tres se quedaron en silencio y muy quietos mirando como una pelirroja entraba muy concentrada en los papeles que sostenía y que leía con preocupación como para ver el desastre hecho por los que ahora necesitaban escabullirse y esconderse hasta que la furia de Pepper se calmara un poco. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran salir, Pepper separó la vista de su lectura y miro el campo de batalla improvisado que se había en la sala.

-¡¿Qué le paso a la sala?!- exclamó mirando todas las manchas de pintura roja, azul y morada que arruinaban el hermoso tapizado de los sillones y manchaban tanto las paredes como el piso. Después volteó a mirarlos con una mirada furiosa- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi sala?!-

-Solo el 12% amor- comentó Tony tratando de hacer una broma pero que solo funciono para hacer que Pepper se enojara más. Clint y Natasha tragaron un poco de saliva, habían visto como se ponía Pepper cuando se enfurecía y no era nada bonito.

-Es que estábamos viendo la tele… y entonces discutimos… y sacamos estas cosas y… y paso esto- murmuró Clint mirando todas las manchas que habían dejado. Puede que hubieran exagerado un poquitín… ok, un mucho.

-¿Pelearon por la televisión?- preguntó Pepper, contando mentalmente del 1 al 100 para poder evitar gritar.

-…-

-Repito la pregunta; ¿Pelearon por la televisión?-

-Puede que sí…- Natasha se dio cuenta de los papeles que habían sido olvidados en la mesa de centro y trató de desviar el tema

-¿Qué estabas leyendo Pepper?- La pregunta hizo que Pepper olvidara, por el momento al menos, el tema de las manchas y recogiera la carpeta con los papeles. Todos notaron el cambio de actitud repentina de la pelirroja, lo que hizo que Tony preguntara algo preocupado

-¿Pasa algo?- Pepper se mordió un poco el labio y dijo con un tono mucho más calmado

-Llama a los demás por favor- Ellos intercambiaron miradas y Clint mencionó

-Mm… Steve no está aquí, lo mandaron a Europa- Pepper asintió y volvió a decir

-Trae a los demás- Clint se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar a los dos miembros del equipo que estaban en la torre. Bruce y Thor estaban en la cocina, al parecer Bruce intentaba explicarle al asgardiano lo que era el internet, sin mucho éxito al parecer

-Hey, Pepper quiere que vayan a la sala de entretenimiento-

-¿Para qué?- preguntó algo curioso Bruce.

-No lo sé, tenía unos papeles, pero no quiso decirnos que eran- Los dos intercambiaron miradas pero se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala.

* * *

-¿Qué?-

-¡No es posible!-

-¿De dónde salió esto?-

-¿Qué es esto?- Una avalancha de exclamaciones sonaron en toda la sala de entretenimiento, haciendo que Pepper retrocediera un poco aturdida. Y estas no cesaron hasta que gritó

-¡Silencio!- Todos se quedaron callados un momento, pero pronto volvieron a preguntar, casi al unísono

-¿De dónde salió esto?-

-Del sótano, de los archivos de tu padre que nunca leíste Tony- dijo mirando al millonario que se hizo el desentendido- Buscaba unos informes del año pasado que jamás recogiste ni les prestaste atención… y esto estaba ahí-

-P-pero… ¡No es posible!- dijo con incredulidad Clint mirando de nuevo uno de los papeles que había en la carpeta. Uno que decía algo que todavía no acababa de asimilar

**Acta de nacimiento**

Nombre: Steven Grant – Eso estaba bien, aunque todavía se le hacía raro que Steve se llamara también Grant

Apellido: Rogers- Eso también estaba bien, nada nuevo, lo que no asimilaba era lo siguiente

Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de julio\- Bueno, de eso se habría reído por la ironía de que el Capitán América nació en el día de la independencia de Estados Unidos, pero no lo hizo por esto- de 1925

Si eres bueno en matemáticas, sabrás lo que significa eso al instante, pero si no, significa esto:

Steve Rogers, aka Capitán América… era un adolescente de 17 años

**¿Que les parecio? Por favor perdonen si los personajes son muy Ooc pero es mi primera historia de los Avengers y no me salen muy bien. Si les gusto pongan review y si no, pongan tambien para decirme que no les gusto. Acepto de todo, pero por favor no sean tan duros con esta novata**

**Besos y abrazos ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Me quiero dar un tiro! ¡Hubo un terrible error! No pegue una parte de este capitulo en el documento de FF. Es que yo escribo todo en Word por mis horrores de ortografia y luego lo pego en FF y olvide pegar una parte del capitulo ¡Lo siento tanto! Este es la parte que me falto y luego todo lo demas**

-¡Tony! ¡Clint! ¡Vuelvan aquí!- Los dos hombres se detuvieron a unos pocos pasos de llegar a la puerta. Ambos regresaron sobre sus pasos, al centro de la habitación y se sentaron junto a Bruce y Thor. Ninguno de los dos se habían movido, el primero seguía revisando los archivos desperdigados sobre la mesa, mientras que el otro seguía demasiado confundido para hacer algo. Pepper se acercó a ellos y dijo- No van a ir a interrogar a Steve ni a reclamarle nada- Los dos abrieron la boca para protestar pero Natasha dijo

-Pepper tiene razón, tenemos que pensarlo hay que buscar la manera de preguntárselo sin que sienta que estamos enojados-

-¿Y si lo estamos?- preguntó Tony con tono enfadado. La pelirroja lo miro molesta pero Clint dijo

-Stark tiene razón ¿Cómo pudo ocultarnos algo así? Creo que al menos podemos molestarnos- Natasha lo fulminó también con la mirada pero como él ya se había acostumbrado ni lo intimido… bueno un poquito, pero estaba tan molesto que ni le hizo caso. Bruce dijo con un tono tan tranquilo que hizo que Tony y Clint casi perdieran los nervios

-Debemos calmarnos- Tony espetó enojado

-¿Calmarnos? ¡Nos mintió! ¡Le mintió a todo el mundo! ¡Literalmente!-

-Y no estoy diciendo que no. Lo que hizo estuvo mal… muy mal- Añadió con el primer signo de molestia que veían- Y estoy seguro de que él lo sabe. Pero si le enfrentamos enojados, lo único que lograremos será espantarlo y hacer que se retraiga más- Clint lo miro incrédulo

-¿Espantarlo? ¡Por favor! ¡Lucho contra el ejército entero de Hidra! No creo que podamos _espantarlo_\- ironizó. Bruce iba a responder pero Thor dijo con voz calmada

-El doctor tiene razón. Puede que el Capitán tenga temor de nuestra reacción. Que tema perder nuestra confianza o incluso nuestra amistad- Tony se cruzó de brazos molesto no es que fuera a dejar de ser amigo de Steve, pero sí le enfadaba que hubiera guardado un secreto así. Si ocultaba eso… ¿Quién le decía que no había mentido en otra cosa?

* * *

Steve entro casi cojeando a la sala. Que misión de reconocimiento ni que nada. Había recibido tantos golpes que seguro tenía la mitad de su cuerpo moreteado. Y con la ducha que se había dado, estaba empezando a sentir todos y cada uno de los golpes. Además tenía un hambre feroz. Tal vez podrían ir a cenar a algún lugar… al que fuera, con que hubiera comida estaba bien. En eso estaba pensando cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirándolo. Y por todos eran todos, hasta Pepper estaba ahí.

-Hey, ¿Hubo una reunión y no me avisaron?- preguntó acercándose cautelosamente a donde estaban sentados pero quedándose a casi un metro de distancia. Pudo sentir el ambiente tenso que había en toda la habitación y por alguna razón sentía que tenía que ver con él. Todos parecían enfadados, molestos o por lo menos irritados- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Ocurre que descubrimos que hay un mentiroso en el grupo- espetó Clint haciendo que miradas enojadas lo fulminaran casi al instante. Steve lo miro confundido

-¿De que estas hablando?- Tony abrió una carpeta que había en la mesa y seleccionó uno de los papeles en ella. Después se acercó a él y se la dio bruscamente

-Tal vez esto te ayude- dijo con un tono igual de molesto que el de Barton, haciendo que las miradas también se dirigieran a él. El ojiazul frunció el ceño y miro confundido a sus amigos. Nadie le ofreció una explicación, nadie se movió, todos se quedaron sentados, mirándolo con expresiones ilegibles. Así que miro la hoja que le habían entregado y comenzó a leerla, queriendo saber la causa de su enojo.

Era un certificado de nacimiento… era **su** certificado de nacimiento.

Al instante dejo de respirar. El aire se quedó atrapado en su garganta sin poder llegar a sus pulmones. Sintió que sus piernas cedían, apenas logrando quedarse de pie. Cuando por fin pudo respirar, cuando su respiración volvió a funcionar, era dificultosa e irregular.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- preguntó, apenas logrando articular las palabras.

-Pepper lo encontró, entre unos archivos de mi padre- respondió Tony con un encogimiento de hombros- Jamás les había hacho caso hasta ahorita. Así que voy a preguntar ¿Qué edad tenías cuando entraste en el hielo?-

Steve se quedó estático, rígido, mirando el papel en sus manos, sosteniéndolo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Sentía su corazón latir en su garganta y parecía que la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

-Tranquilo Steve- dijo Bruce suavemente, notando su creciente palidez y su respiración agitada- No estamos furiosos- Esto hizo que Clint soltara un resoplido pero Banner lo ignoro- solo queremos hablar-

-Queremos hablar contigo Steve, queremos saber la verdad… queremos saber tu verdad- dijo Pepper suavemente.

-Su bienestar es nuestra principal preocupación Capitán- dijo Thor. En sus ojos había una emoción indescifrable, parecía preocupación pero Steve estaba muy lejos como para asegurarlo- Siempre lo ha sido-

Steve permaneció inmóvil, respirando demasiado rápido y con mucha dificultad. Lo sabían, lo sabían, lo sabían… ese papel blanco y negro; representaba su mentira, todas las falsas afirmaciones que había hecho. Lo sabían…

-Steve, solo habla con nosotros ¿ok?- dijo Bruce, poniéndose de pie lentamente- Dinos la verdad. Dinos lo que paso, que sucedió cuando te enlistaste. Solo habla con nosotros-

Steve no podía moverse, no podía hablar, lo único que podía hacer era agarrar el acta de nacimiento en sus manos y tratar de no perder el conocimiento. Los vio a todos mirándolo, observándolo, esperando una respuesta que él simplemente no podía expresar. Ellos eran sus compañeros, sus amigos, su familia en su nueva vida y no podía decir nada. Ahora lo sabían y todo iba a cambiar. Los perdería, perdería todo de nuevo y por un momento no pudo respirar

-Steve, por favor. Solo queremos hablar-

Pero Steve no quería. Dejo caer el papel, dio dos pasos atrás y corrió.

* * *

Ok, jamás iba a jugar a las escondidas con Steve. Ese chico sí que sabía esconderse… ¿Acababa de decirle chico al Capitán América? Tony se hubiera reído de no haber sido porque hacia menos de tres horas había recibido, junto a Clint, una amenaza de la mismísima Natasha Romanoff, también conocida como la Viuda Negra.

Puede que fuera su culpa que Steve hubiera salido corriendo así, pero no podían culparlos de haber reaccionado de esa manera.

Y puede que hubieran sobreactuado un poquito pero… ¿Quién no lo hubiera hecho de descubrir que la persona de la que creías saber todo te había ocultado algo así?

Y ahora tenían que buscarlo por toda Nueva York con sus millones de habitantes en las calles. Habían hackeado casi todas las cámaras de la ciudad, violando un montón de leyes pero en ese momento no podía importarles menos. Hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera estado usando su traje lleno de estrellas pero por desgracia estaba vestido como civil. Ni siquiera utilizaba el estilo pasado de moda de los años 40, no, por fin había comenzado a usa ropa más moderna y gracias a eso iba a ser todavía más difícil de encontrarlo.

Entonces lo vio. Estaba sentado en un banco cerca de Central Park, en silencio y quieto como una estatua. Solo levantó la vista cuando Tony se sentó junto a él, pero no lo miro a los ojos.

-Eres muy difícil de encontrar cuando no nos quieres ver- murmuró Tony desplomándose en el banco junto a Steve, recostándose en el frio metal y estirando un brazo en el respaldo de la banca- Buen escondite, tiene una bonita vista y no es probable que alguien te encuentre-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Tony?- preguntó Steve con voz suave y un poco vacilante. Tony frunció el ceño y respondió

-Lo que dijo Banner, antes de que corrieras. Hablar-

-¿De qué? ¿De cómo les mentí a todos? ¿De qué fui un tonto? ¿De qué podría ir a la cárcel? ¿O de como eche todo a perder?- Aunque al principio el tono era brusco y un poco agresivo, se fue atenuando hasta quedar en un susurro, que casi podía jurar, tenía un dejo de tristeza

-Un poco de todo- Steve soltó una mezcla de resoplido y risa que hizo que Tony sonriera un poco, pero después, los dos recuperaron la seriedad- Empecemos por lo básico ¿Por qué?- Steve suspiró

-¿Por qué me enliste o porque no les dije?-

-Primero lo primero ¿Por qué te enlistaste?-

-Yo… no lo sé… Bucky se había enlistado y… y yo quería hacer algo. Él ya estaba en la 107 y yo… quería ir. Pero para eso tenía que esperar dos años y… no sé. Se me hizo fácil decir que tenía 24 años y que era un enano sin remedio-

-Cuando no eras _tan_ enano para tu edad- Steve asintió

-Y con los problemas de salud que tenía no era tan difícil-

-Ok, vamos avanzando. ¿Quién más lo sabía?- Steve sonrió un poco

-Bucky… él sabía que yo… quería entrar en el ejército… Se puso furioso cuando supo que podría haber muerto en el proceso… si no lo hubiera agarrado, habría golpeado a Howard- Tony recordó los archivos de su padre y preguntó

-¿Cuándo lo supo?-

-¿Howard? Unas semanas después de destruir la primera fábrica. Él… me hizo una revisión completa de antecedentes y… encontró los papeles- dijo Steve borrando la pequeña sonrisa que se había asomado en su rostro al recordar como Bucky había querido darle una paliza al primer Stark. Tony lo notó y trato de distraerlo un poco

-¿Y el Comando Aullador_*_? ¿Lo sabían?-

-Él se encargó de que todos ellos lo supieran-

-¿Cómo reaccionaron?- preguntó Tony curioso de saber si se habían puesto como ellos

-Se… sorprendieron- respondió el rubio con una sombra de sonrisa pero la retiro casi al instante- Y luego la sorpresa paso a ser enojo. Estuvieron toda una noche discutiendo sobre decirle al coronel Philips sobre mi edad-

-Supongo que la decisión fue no-

-No, no le dijeron a nadie. Pero pasaron días antes de que volvieran a hablarme… y cuando lo hicieron, lo hacían enojados…- Steve se atrevió a mirarlo por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo- Como tú y Clint lo hicieron en la sala- añadió con un murmullo. Tony se removió un poco incómodo tanto por su posición como por recordar su comportamiento anterior

-Si… sobre eso… sé que no debí haber reaccionado así y todo eso- comenzó a decir pero el rubio lo interrumpió suavemente

-No, tenían todo el derecho de enojarse. Yo les mentí y yo… yo soy el que lo siente-

-De todos modos, exageramos un poco. Aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprendió saber que nos habías mentido- Rogers suspiró y dijo en un susurro

-Lo sé y lo entiendo y no te preocupes, en unos días ya no sabrás de mí- Tony lo miro confundido

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te vas? ¿Qué hay de los Vengadores? ¿Qué pasa con el Capitán América?-

-Tony… sabes que ya no puedo… no puedo seguir siendo el Capitán América. Si alguien supiera… podrían meterme a la prisión-

-Entonces que nadie lo sepa- dijo Tony como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-No es tan fácil, yo… mentí sobre mi edad-

-Muchas personas lo hacen. Por lo que sé, Pepper lleva 5 años teniendo 31- Este comentario (que llevaba algo de verdad, solo que eran 6 años) hizo que Steve soltara una pequeña risa- Tu edad no es motivo para que te echemos de la Torre. Y créeme, si alguien con placa y uniforme trata de llevarte, tendrá que enfrentarse con 5 vengadores enojados y una Pepper furiosa-

-¿No están molestos?- preguntó con cautela Steve

-Oh, estamos muy enojados- respondió Tony, pero al ver que Steve bajaba de nuevo la mirada añadió- Pero no contigo, sabes que no nos gusta perdernos de un buen chisme- La mirada del rubio seguía firmemente pegada al suelo- Hey, no te preocupes ahorita, hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora tengo que hablarles a los demás, si no te encontrábamos en 5 horas, Clint y yo necesitaríamos tener listo nuestro testamento- Iba a prender su comunicador pero Steve susurró

-No, por favor. No todavía- Tony miró los ojos azules que lo observaban suplicantes

-Supongo que otro rato aquí no hará daño- dijo con un suspiro

*** Creo que asi se llama al Howling Commandos en español**

**Perdonen mi falta. No saben como lo lamento. Espero que me perdonen**

**Besos y abrazos ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Quiero darles las gracias a:**

**Azazel Stark West, K. S. Briones, Kuchi-San y Guest (No sé si son la misma persona :C) por poner review y a todos los que han puesto mi historia en favoritos y en follow, pues me dan mucho animo ¡Gracias! **

**Ahora el 3 capitulo**

**Disclaimer (Jamas lo he puesto XD): Los vengadores no me pertenecen, son de Marvel, que es propiedad de Disney desde agosto del 2009.**

-Entonces… ¿Cuántos años tenías?- preguntó Clint un poco tenso pero con una cara de póker perfecto. Steve se mordió el labio y respondió

-Dieciséis… dieciséis años y 3 meses- los puños de Clint se apretaron aún más y dijo

-Así que entraste en el hielo con 17- Steve asintió sin decir nada. Barton negó con la cabeza y murmuró- Tengo que irme- Se levantó y salió con paso apresurado hacia la azotea. Natasha suspiró y lo siguió. Steve agacho la mirada y susurro

-No me perdonara- Pepper se sentó a su lado y dijo

-Dale un poco de tiempo, ya verás que le va a pasar- Ante el ambiente tenso que se había formado, Bruce preguntó

-Entonces… ¿Quieres saber que le paso a la sala?-

* * *

-No estas siendo justo Clint- dijo Natasha en cuanto llegó a arriba.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas Natasha- respondió sin mirarla

-Estaba asustado. Acababa de conocernos y no podías esperar que nos confesara algo como eso-

-¿Y qué hay de ahora? ¿Ahora tampoco puede confiar en nosotros para decírnoslo?-

-No se trata de eso. Tenía miedo de perder la confianza que le tenemos- Clint estuvo a punto de decir "Teníamos" pero lo siguiente lo detuvo- Tú sabes lo que es guardar un secreto por miedo ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?- Clint explotó sin poder aguantarse más

-¡No lo sé! Tasha ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé porque estoy enojado! ¡Lo único en que puedo pensar es que tiene 17 años y ya perdió todo! ¡Su familia, sus amigos, la chica que quería! ¡Perdió todo su mundo! Ya era malo cuando tenía 24 años, ahora que sé que tiene 17 es horrible. ¡Solo es un niño!- terminó cubriéndose la cara con las manos con frustración. Natasha sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que ya le había sacado lo que quería a su compañero

-Ese niño ha salvado tu trasero en más ocasiones de las que puedes contar. Y sigue siendo el mismo Steve Rogers con el que siempre entrenas todas las mañanas, sigue siendo el mismo al que le dijiste lo que paso en Budapest para matar de envidia a Tony, sigue siendo el mismo al que tú y Stark tratan de emborrachar todos los fines de semana, sigue siendo tu mejor amigo- Clint se cruzó de brazos y dijo

-Lo sé, pero sigo sin creerme que nos haya mentido… ¡Y de que no nos hayamos dado cuenta! Quiero decir… Él no puede mentir ni siquiera para evitar una multa- Después lo pensó un poco y añadió- De hecho ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo que haya recibido una!- Natasha se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho y dijo con una sonrisa algo escalofriante

-Ahora que lo pienso… él no puede manejar-

-Ni tomar-

-Ni ver películas de clasificación C o D- Clint sonrió de forma un poco malévola y dijo

-Puede que no sea tan malo… en realidad, no es nada malo. De hecho, creo que lo voy a disfrutar-

* * *

-Steve, tenemos que hablar- El ojiazul volteó con el vaso lleno de jugo de naranja aún en la mano. Ver sentados a todos en la sala le dio una especie de deja vu. Un no muy grato deja vu. Pero aun así se acercó a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones dejando el vaso

-De… ¿De qué quieren hablar?- preguntó con cautela. Tony, Clint y Natasha compartieron una sonrisa que le inquieto un poco así que fijo su atención en el resto de los presentes.

-Acerca de que eres un menor de edad…- empezó a decir Bruce pero Steve lo interrumpió

-Pero eso había quedado claro ayer ¿No?- preguntó sin ganas de repetir todo lo que había explicado. Pepper asintió

-Sí, lo que quería decir Bruce, era que como eres menor de edad… necesitas un tutor- Steve la miro por unos momentos antes de voltear a ver a los demás

-No está bromeando ¿Verdad?- Bruce negó con la cabeza y Steve miro a los tres que tenían la sonrisa maquiavélica que había tratado de ignorar- Ustedes están detrás de esto ¿No?- Clint sonrió aún más y dijo

-Considéralo una pequeña venganza por no decirnos tu edad- Tony y Natasha asintieron pero Pepper los fulmino con la mirada y le dijo a Steve

-No les hagas caso, no es por eso. Lo que queremos, es hacer las cosas bien y para esto, necesitas un tutor-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es lo correcto, no podemos ignorar que sigues siendo un menor de edad y que necesitas de un tutor- respondió Natasha. Steve asintió ligeramente pero una idea en su cabeza lo hizo preguntar

-¿Y quién sería mi… tutor?-

-Eso depende de ti, de hecho cualquiera de nosotros puede ser tu tutor (Con excepción de Thor por razones obvias), o incluso puedes tener dos, pero tú decides- Ok, decisión difícil. ¿A quien podía elegir para ser su tutor? Si por él fuera, se quedaría así. Había pasado varios meses sin necesidad alguna de uno. Pero también sabía que no iban a dejar el tema en paz.

A ver las opciones:

*Tony… ni de chiste. No iba a dejar parte de la dirección de su vida en manos de él.

*Clint… tampoco era buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que no estaba seguro de que ya lo hubiera perdonado y podría salir igual que si eligiera a Tony.

*Natasha… la verdad, no sabía que haría esa mujer, pero no le agradaba la idea de darle su tutela a ella.

Después estaban las dos personas en las que sí podría confiar

+Pepper: Ella siempre había sido la que estaba pendiente, no solo de él, sino de todos los vengadores, así que siempre había sido como una figura materna para todos ellos, por lo que no sería un gran cambio que ella fuera su tutora. Aunque era algo protectora, y si lo era cuando creía que era mayor de edad, ahora que sabía que tenía 17… tal vez sería un poco… más que sobreprotectora.

+Bruce: Una de las dos personas responsables de la Torre (Dos, porque Jarvis no contaba), a las que podría darles esa confianza. Bruce era por lo general, cuando Pepper no estaba, la voz razonable del equipo. Pero también podía llegar a ser demasiado prudente (Para no decir paranoico y no ser algo cruel) cuando se trataba de la seguridad de todos

Ok, después de ese pequeño análisis a sus compañeros… quedo en las mismas ¡No quería un tutor! No lo necesitaba. Cumpliría dieciocho años el 4 de julio. No faltaba tanto. Podía pasar 3 meses más sin uno. Además, no era como si fuera a meterse en problemas. De hecho, para eso era un tutor, para evitar que el menor en cuestión se metiera en líos. Y él no se metía en más problemas que cualquier otro superhéroe promedio. Y técnicamente, había sido mayor de edad desde hacía casi 2 años (Bueno, 72 años contando sus años de Capipaleta, pero dejémoslo así para evitar confusiones). No quería un tutor. No quería y no quería…

-¿Entonces que Rogers? ¿A quién eliges?-

No quería… pero lo iban a obligar a tener uno así que…

-Supongo que elijo a…-

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Por favor señalen cualquier error que encontraran, solo que no sean tan duros. Y me gustaría que me dijeran quien prefirirían que fuera el tutor de Steve. Ademas, puede que en el proximo capitulo alguien regañe a Fury ¿Quien y como lo haria? Gr****acias por el apoyo**

**Besos y abrazos ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hey! ¿Como están? Este no es mi mejor capitulo tengo que admitirlo porque me salió mi lado cursi, pero espero que sirva**

Steve entro en la cocina a las 7 de la mañana para empezar su rutina diaria. Pero nada más cruzó la puerta supo que no iba a poder hacerlo. Clint y Tony lo estaban esperando con una docena de bolsas de palomitas y una montaña de DVDs, que eran videojuegos, series y películas.

-¿Qué planean?- preguntó con sospecha ante sus sonrisas maquiavélicas… aunque puede que ya estuviera siendo paranoico… pero con ellos nunca se sabía.

-Bueno…- empezó a decir Tony con una sonrisa que podía parecerse a la del gato Cheshire, de esas que te dan un escalofrío en la espalda cada vez que las miras por más de dos segundos seguidos- Ya que Pepper y Bruce fueron a arreglar lo del tutor, Natasha se fue a un misión y Thor se fue a la tierra de la fantasía, Barton y yo decidimos arreglar un problema muy grave-

-¿Y cuál es ese problema tan grave?- preguntó con sarcasmo y agarrando una palomita de las bolsas que estaban sobre la mesa

-Que tú, mi amigo, eres un adolescente- respondió Clint con una sonrisa que se acercaba a la de Tony

-Creo que eso ya lo sé-

-Te estas volviendo muy sarcástico… bueno, a lo que iba, eres un adolescente y… no has visto ni "Titanic", ni "The Walking Dead", ni "The Hunger Games", ni "Maze runner", ni "Batman: The Dark Knight", ni "Arrow", ni "Gotham", ni "Flash" ni "How to Train Your Dragón", ni "Rise of the Guardians", ni "Buscando a Nemo", ni "Toy Story 1, 2, 3 y próximamente la 4"…-

-Esas últimas son para niños- dijo Tony pero Clint respondió

-Y eso es lo triste, son básicas para un niño y ¡Él no las ha visto!-

-Buen razonamiento- asintió Tony y Steve rodo los ojos

-¿Es en serio?-

-Sip, muy en serio, así que por favor pasa a la sala de entretenimiento para que te demos la educación necesaria- Steve volvió a rodar los ojos pero se dirigió a la sala indicada llevándose una bolsa de palomitas. Cuando salió Clint le preguntó a Stark mirando las cosas amontonadas sobre la mesa

-Y… ¿Cómo nos llevamos todo esto?-

-Ni idea- los dos compartieron miradas mutuas y gritaron

-¡STEVE! ¡VEN A AYUDAR!-

-¡Ni lo piensen! ¡Su idea, su plan, su trabajo!- respondió con un grito Steve desde la sala de entretenimiento

-…-

-…-

-… ¡Demonios!-

-¡Me va a salir una hernia! Mi hermoso cuerpo no está hecho para ese tipo de trabajos-

-Deja de quejarte Stark. A ver, tú llévate los discos, yo llevo las palomitas- dijo Clint comenzando a levantar las bolsas de palomitas pero Tony protestó molesto

-¿Y yo porque yo debo cargar lo más pesado?-

-Pues… porque… porque yo dije primero-

-Eso es tonto-

-Pues te amuelas- contestó Barton para después dirigirse a la sala de entretenimiento haciendo malabares para cargar todas las bolsas de palomitas sin que se le cayeran.

* * *

-Déjame ver si entendí… naufragó en una isla, en la que estuvo cinco años solo, para después volver a su casa sabiendo disparar un arco perfectamente y que nos digan que no estuvo en esa isla solo durante los cinco años, sino que estuvo acompañado de un general exiliado, de su hija, de un militar que se volvió loco después de que mataran a la hija del general de la que se había enamorado, de la chica con la que engañó a su novia que era la hermana de esa chica y que lucharon contra un ejército dirigido por un científico loco. Después mató al militar que se volvió loco y según la hermana de su novia murió. Luego lo sacaron de la isla y lo llevaron a Hong Kong donde debía ayudar a encontrar un arma biológica. Y todo eso nos lo cuentan mientras él se convierte un justiciero de arco y flecha (Sin ofender Clint) en su ciudad, ayudado por su chofer y su secretaria-

-Exactamente-

-Ok- Diecisiete horas más después de que le anunciaran que lo iban a "educar" como se debía, estaban por terminar la primera temporada de la primera serie que habían empezado después de ver 2 películas. Y todavía quedaban otras varias decenas de discos para ver y jugar.

Pepper los mataría cuando supiera que se habían pasado todo el día frente la pantalla de tamaño cine, solo alimentados por palomitas de maíz y refresco. Y cabe mencionar que eso no era suficiente para el metabolismo del supersoldado… pero estaba tan picado en lo que veía que no le hacía caso de la llamada que le hacía su estómago cada pocos minutos.

Cuando estaban a mitad del capítulo 23 Tony tomo nota de del movimiento cada vez más desesperado de la pierna de Clint y también se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho durante los últimos 10 minutos

-¿Qué te pasa Barton?- el video se puso en pausa y la sacudida de la pierna se hizo aún más desesperada.

-Nada- Steve también se dio cuenta del estado de su amigo

-¿Seguro?-

-Sip-

-Claro y por eso estás apretando fuerte- respondió con su sarcasmo habitual Tony y agregó- Vas a causar un accidente y tú vas a limpiar-

-Cállate Stark- espetó Clint

-Clint, no vamos a reproducirlo sin ti ¿Por qué no- comenzó a decir Steve pero antes de que terminara el arquero ya había corrido al baño- vas al baño?- terminó la oración pero Clint ya estaba cerrando la puerta del baño. Steve suspiró y agarró una de las últimas bolsas de palomitas que quedaban. Ya sin la distracción de la televisión se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto de hambre. Tal vez podían pedir una pizza… Pero estaba sintiendo los ojos tan pesados y sillón en el que estaba recostado era tan cómodo.

-Hey Capsicle, tengo hambre, no quieres…- Tony se levantó del sillón y volteó a ver al rubio para sugerir que pidieran algo de comer… solo que este ya estaba completamente dormido roncando suavemente de vez en cuando. Mmh… se veía mucho más joven cuando dormía. Era increíble que nadie se diera cuenta de que solo tuviera 17 años. Aunque puede que los agobios de haberse despertado 70 años después de estrellarse en un avión le agregaran un par de años.

-Chicos, ya pongan…- Clint se detuvo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de alguien ya se había dormido. Frunció un poco el ceño al notar lo mismo de lo que ya se había percatado Tony- Dios, es solo un niño-

-Sí, bueno, creo que el apodo de 'Viejo' ya no le queda ¿O sí?- dijo Tony sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo por alguna razón desconocida- Je, he estado recibiendo ordenes de un chiquillo de 17 años. Eso es un duro golpe contra mi ego-

-Tienes suerte de que nadie puede enterarse o serías la eterna burla de todos-

-Seríamos, mi querido Legolas, tú también has seguido sus órdenes- contestó Tony agarrando una manta y echándosela encima a Rogers, tratando de fingir que ese gesto no tenía la mínima importancia. Después se quedaron en silencio y se volvieron a acostar en los sillones para seguir viendo la serie. Ya mañana le contarían el resto del capítulo.

* * *

Wow, nunca hubiera imaginado que ser tutor de alguien requiriera tanto papeleo. Quince horas de firmas, actas y más firmas y más actas. Eso era peor que llenar todo el asunto de Industrias Stark, que siempre llenaba por Tony antes de ser presidenta de la compañía y que seguía haciendo ahora que lo era. Solo quería llegar a la Torre y descansar su mano. Y eso que Bruce la había ayudado. Ahora eran oficialmente los tutores de Steve. Jeje, era la tutora del Capitán América, eso era raro. Era raro incluso para su ya extraña vida.

Entró a la sala de entretenimiento, puede que los chicos estuvieran viendo una película. Y sí, la pantalla estaba prendida, pero el sonido estaba silenciado. Y cuando se acercó más a los sofás, se dio cuenta de porque._ Sus_ tres chicos estaban completamente dormidos en los sillones.

-Parecen niños ¿No es así?- Ya acostumbrada a las silenciosas pisadas de todos en esa Torre, Pepper ni siquiera se inmutó al oír la tranquila voz de Banner detrás de ella

-Sí… y ahora son _mis_ niños- la pelirroja acarició el pelo de Tony que todavía estaba erizado por la gran cantidad de gel que usaba- Es increíble, los héroes más poderosos del planeta y los trato como pequeños-

-En cierto sentido lo son, Tony parece tener la mente de un niño de 8 años y Clint se deja llevar por él- Pepper miró a Steve que dormía profundamente

-Creo que el único niño de aquí es él… y ni siquiera lo parece- Bruce rio entre dientes- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Que parece que encontramos al bebé de la familia-

**No, esto no es un BrucexPepper, yo amo el Pepperony, asi como el Romanogers, y esa fue la razon por la que no disfrute con totalidad la pelicula Age of Ultrón :/**

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Fue demasiado cursi? ¿Demasiado Ooc? Por favor dejen reviews y gracias por los que me tienen en favoritos y en follow, son un gran apoyo.**

**;D**


	5. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**¡Hola! Aqui va el nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste.**

**Aviso: ** **Este fic participa del Reto: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán América" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".**

**Discalimer: Todo pertenece a Marvel.**

Bien, o la gente de ahora no sabía que era una misión de reconocimiento (*) o la definición había cambiado drásticamente en 70 años. Se suponía que era una simple, sencilla y tranquila misión para investigar algo de actividad sospechosa en Moldavia, bueno no exactamente en Moldavia, más bien en el bosque que había ahí, aunque habían recibido informes de un pequeño país llamado Sokovia al que le echarían un vistazo más tarde… en lo que estaba, se suponía que iba a ser una misión facilita de esas de las que no necesitaban todo el día. De hecho ni siquiera habían desayunado porque no pensaron que fueran a tardarse mucho. Pero resulto ser todo lo contrario.

Steve se agachó detrás de un árbol caído mientras una lluvia de balas casi le caía encima.

"¿Cap? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó por el comunicador Clint con… ¿Preocupación?

-Sí, estoy bien- contestó mientras pensaba en cómo salir de ahí- Tony ¿Puedes cubrirme?-

"Este… sí, dame un segundo" contestó Iron Man mientras terminaba de sacar toda la información de la base enemiga que estaban atacando. Desde hacía algunos meses habían detectado actividad sospechosa de Hydra en esa área y por lo tanto habían ido a investigar. A investigar, no a que los atacaran como lo estaban haciendo.

-Tony…- volvió a insistir Steve mientras veía como unos soldados enemigos se acercaban a su posición cada vez más

"En un minuto Cap"

-¡No tengo un minuto!- Medio susurró, medio grito Cap escuchando los pasos cada vez más cerca

"¡Ya voy Steve! Dame un segundo" Se acabó el tiempo. Si esperaba más quedaría acorralado. Tendría que salir (sin escudo cabe señalar debido a que se lo había dado a Natasha para que se protegiera) a luchar contra una docena de soldados armados si quería una oportunidad.

Uno… dos… ¡Tres! Saltó de su escondite, derribando a dos de ellos al aterrizar. Los otros comenzaron a disparar obligándolo a saltar de nuevo para no ser acribillados. Por lo visto no estaban muy coordinados, pues tres de ellos se dispararon entre ellos, mientras los demás seguían intentando darle al rubio que comenzó a noquear con unos cuantos golpes precisos. Cuando creyó haber derribado al último escucho un chasquido detrás de él, seguido de un disparo y un dolor agudo en su brazo derecho. Steve ni siquiera se dio el tiempo para mirar la herida y volteo para enfrentar al soldado que quedaba. Sin embargo no necesito atacarlo pues una flecha atravesó el muslo del enemigo haciendo que este se tirara al suelo chillando de dolor. El ojiazul suspiro de alivio ya sabiendo de quien era la flecha. Miro su brazo. La bala no parecía haber dañado nada importante.

-¡S-Cap! ¿Estás bien?- Natasha se acercó corriendo a donde estaba el rubio y de paso noqueando al soldado que seguía chillando en el suelo. Clint la seguía de cerca con el arco tensado y buscando más soldados con la mirada.

-Sí, solo es un rasguño- respondió, aunque sabía que era más que un rasguño, la bala le había atravesado el brazo por completo sin embargo pronto sanaría

-¿Dónde está Stark?- frunció el ceño Clint al no ver al millonario en ninguna parte

-Eh… está… pues por ahí- contestó Steve un poco dudoso, antes de quejarse con dolor-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele Nat!- reclamó mirando con un poco de enojo a la pelirroja

-¡Dijiste que era un rasguño!-

-¡Pero duele si lo aprietas!- Clint trató de regresar al tema principal

-¿Cómo que por ahí? Creí que te iba a cubrir- Justo en ese instante se escuchó el familiar sonido de unos repulsores seguido de unos truenos anunciando de una manera muy extravagante para el gusto de los dos espías la llegada del genio multimillonario y del dios del trueno que aterrizaron junto a ellos.

-¿Terminamos aquí? Porque Pepper nos matara si no llegamos antes de la una- anunció el primero antes de parar debido a las miradas de muerte (Por fortuna no literales… al menos no todavía) que le daban tanto el arquero como la espía.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Thor confundido por las miradas igual que el supersoldado y el multimillonario.

-Sucede que el egocéntrico aquí presente hizo algo estúpido como de costumbre- soltó con acidez Natasha. Tony negó con la cabeza

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Thor?- El mencionado lo miro molesto y apenas iba a reclamar cuando Clint exclamó

-Estamos hablando de ti Stark- Tony hizo un gesto de "¿Yo?"-Sí, tú. ¿En que estabas pensando?-

-Si me dicen de que se me acusa a lo mejor les puedo contestar- replicó ofendido, mientras que los otros dos veían sin opinar.

-¿Por qué demonios dejaste solo a Steve? ¿Sabes lo que pudo haber pasado?-

-Estaba haciendo mi trabajo-

-Eso no justifica…-

-¿Podemos regresar a la Torre?- preguntó Steve tratando de detener la discusión y aparte porque quería llegar pronto para que Bruce y Pepper no se preocuparan por ellos. Los otros tres se miraron desafiantes por unos segundos más antes de que Clint aceptara a regañadientes

-Bien…-

El viaje en el Quinjet comenzó siendo algo tenso pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más agradable. Casi cuando llegaban a la Torre, Natasha saco un pañuelo de su chaqueta

-Tápate los ojos- le ordenó al rubio tendiéndole el trapo y ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte de él.

-¿Qué?-

-Que te tapes los ojos-

¿Por qué?- los otros parecieron darse cuenta de lo que trataba la pelirroja así que Clint dijo

-Tú hazlo Cap- El rubio los miro con sospecha pero aun así tomo el pañuelo y se lo ato a la cabeza

-Sin hacer trampa- advirtió Tony y poniendo en frente la mano-¿Qué tengo? ¿Cruz o cuernos?-

-Cuernos- respondió sin vacilación Steve. Tony frunció el ceño

-Está viendo-

-No lo estoy-

-Sí lo que estas ¿Cómo sabías lo que puse?- preguntó con suspicacia

-Porque eres ateo así que no pondrías cruz y además los únicos cuernos que tú puedes poner son con las manos o si no Pepper te mata- contestó con una sonrisa divertida Steve mientras los otros se reían a carcajadas-Pero ya en serio ¿Por qué me los tengo que tapar?-

-Es sorpresa Capitán- respondió Thor sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-¿Ni una pista?- Natasha lo pensó un poco y después preguntó

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-

-¿Sábado?-

-¿Qué numero?-

-Mmh… hoy es… ¡Hoy es 4 de julio!- exclamó Steve apenas recordando el hecho de que ese día era la Independencia y… ¡Su cumpleaños! Entonces preguntó-¿Es una fiesta?-

-Pues gracias, arruinaste la sorpresa- dijo Clint pero luego añadió-Aun así no te quites la venda-

-¿Por qué si ya se lo que van a hacer?-

-Porque la decoración te va a encantar… y porque le prometimos a Pepper que no te diríamos- admitió con un poco de culpabilidad Clint recordando que Pepper le había querido dar una sorpresa a su _"protegido" _con esa fiesta- Así que recuerda mantener la cara de sorpresa cuando te destapemos los ojos-

-A menos que quieras quedarte sin compañeros de equipo, así que perdóname por haberte dejado solo allá ¿De acuerdo?- Steve sonrió divertido

-Lo pensare-

* * *

Bueno… había sido una fiesta muy bonita. Incluyendo la decoración excesivamente patriótica y la cancioncita de "Capi birthday to you, capi birthday to you" que Tony y Clint le habían dedicado y que aún traía pegada en su cabeza.

El pastel había estado obviamente decorado de azul, rojo y blanco, pero había estado rico.

Había tardado bastante en convencer a Pepper de que lo de su brazo no era tan grave como para ir al hospital como ella había insistido pero al final acepto porque era su día. Los regalos habían sido muy variados, siendo ropa, libros, un celular y una armadura asgardiana muy rara... ya saben, solo lo normal (Por favor que alguien note el sarcasmo -_-)

En ese momento estaban viendo los fuegos artificiales en la azotea algo que siempre le había gustado a Steve a pesar que desde la guerra lo sobresaltaban un poco. Prácticamente habían sido su único regalo desde que nació. Los vio con sus padres cuando aún vivían, los vio con Bucky cuando eran niños, con el Comando Aullador en la guerra y ahora los iba a ver con su nuevo equipo… con su nueva familia.

-Amigosss…- empezó Tony arrastrando las palabras por las copas de más que se había echado. Y es que desde que supieron que Steve tenía 17 las bebidas alcohólicas habían quedado prohibidas en la Torre, poniéndosela un poco difícil al último Stark. Así que era la primera vez en meses en que podían tomar- Hoy esstamoss aquí porque hoy una maripossa se convierte en oruga…-

-Stark, es un cumpleaños, no una quinceañera- exclama Clint entre carcajadas mientras que los otros también se ríen. Tony se encoge de hombros y sigue bebiendo aunque más moderadamente-Bueno, Steve, ahora lo único que necesitas para ser un hombre es tener…-

-¡Clint!- lo interrumpieron antes de que pudieran continuar, dejando a algunos con un poco de sonrojo

-¿Qué? Iba a decir que lo único que le falta es tener su licencia- continuo Clint con una cara de inocencia aunque sabía perfectamente que era lo que habían pensado

-Más te vale-

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Natasha acercándose a donde estaba Steve recargado contra el barandal. Los fuegos artificiales todavía no se acababan y por lo visto no lo iban a hacer en un buen rato- ¿Te gusto tu cumpleaños numero 18?- Steve sonrió un poco

-Fue de lo mejor-

-Que bien, porque solo una vez se cumple 18- La pelirroja volteo a ver a donde estaban todos su compañeros y amigos platicando- Sabes… creo que a Pepper y a Bruce les gusto ser tu tutores. Eras el pupilo perfecto-

-Genial, a lo mejor así Pepper me da permiso para conducir-

-No lo creo, la sobreprotección va en su sangre- Los dos se rieron un poco y luego Natasha preguntó- Pero ya en serio ¿Qué se siente cumplir 18 años?-

-Pues… ya no tengo miedo de que me metan a la cárcel por ser menor de edad así que… juzga tu misma. No más edad secreta-

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Bien, regular, pesimo, terrible? No me gusto en absoluto a mi. Es de mis peores capitulo a mi parecer. Fue un mal comienzo, un mal desarrollo y un pesimo final. Pero lo importante es lo que ustedes piensan. ¿Creen que debo dejarlo aqui? ¿Deberia poner ya el status de complete?**

**Besos y abrazos :D  
**


End file.
